


Of Gods and Monsters, Text e5,1: 19 September 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Clarity™, Design, Engineering, Envision™, Fashion & Couture, Gen, House of Raibu, In-Universe Advertising, In-Universe Press Release, Influencers, London, London Fashion Week, Materials Engineering, Numbani (Overwatch), Oasis (Overwatch), Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.LONDON FASHION WEEK - "Exotic technology sunglasses steal the show at London Fashion Week" - PRESS RELEASEThis story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Text e5,1: 19 September 2077

"Exotic technology sunglasses steal the show at London Fashion Week"  
PRESS RELEASE  
News Provided By LONDON FASHION WEEK

LONDON, 19 September 2077 -- The London Fashion Week crowd was rocked to its core today by a surprise arrival - a late entry from House of Rabiu, design superstars out of Numbani.

Maimuna Rabiu, the reclusive artist best known for blending traditional Hausa and Yoruba styles with the sleek, fractal based designs of her Omnic partners, had been mum about bringing out any new lines for the Fall, with many observers assuming she had decided to sit out the season, perhaps taking another sabbatical before Paris and South Africa, in the spring. 

That assumption proved unfounded, however, when Rabiu unveiled a stunningly progressive collection produced in a surprise partnership with the most unlikely-sounding of collaborators - the Oasis Ministry of Chemistry. 

The elegant yet progressive collection incorporated elements of classical mythology from North and East Africa, Greek, Roman, and Indian culture to inform different pieces in the wide-ranging line, ranging from suits and darted blouses to aso oke, dressing gowns, head wraps, and even Omnic faceplates made of a mix of modern and traditional African materials.

But the most striking moments came from the signature accessory worn by every model, human and omnic alike - the designer's new Envision™ line of sunglasses, using a brand new - and globally patented - "smart" polymer, Clarity™. While fashion advances on the runway are nothing new, the use of the scene to demonstrate an entirely new material turned many heads - and the designs produced caught the attention of every head that turned.

Described by Ms. Rabiu as a breakthrough in both core materials and adaptive coatings, Clarity™ can automatically adjust itself to provide constantly ideal vision conditions for the wearer, without disorientation or even a sense of transition. "The polymer - created by our partners at the Ministry of Chemistry in Oasis - can be produced in an essentially unlimited combination of tints," she said, "and we wanted to waste no time in showing off the versatility of the material." Drawing particular attention were several pairs of sunglasses with wearer-reactive “liquid metal” lenses - lenses that changed not just their opacity but their apparent colour without affecting the wearer's vision, amazing her fellow designers and attendees alike. "I have absolutely no idea how this works," runway model Sefu Nkrumah said, "but I want a pair of my own. Now."

"We felt that it was time the world saw what modern Numbani fashion - combined with modern Oasis materials - looked like," Rabiu said, responding a question from V magazine. "It's important," she said, "for the world to know what's happening with African and Middle-Eastern designers, generally. Not just in the sciences, but in fashion, and the arts, as well. It's time that our fashion scenes stepped up, and challenged for an equal position on the global stage. That's why we premiered the new line here, rather than at Lagos Fashion Week, or in South Africa - after all, we already know what we're doing. It's the rest of the world who should come and take a look."

House of Rabiu have announced that their new collections will be available via select high-end retailers across much of the globe by early November, and the Ministry is currently in negotiations with several lens and frame manufacturers to bring Clarity™ to worldwide distribution by Spring of 2078.

For more information, contact:  
LONDON FASHION WEEK, London  
HOUSE OF RAIBU, Numbani  
OASIS MINISTRY OF CHEMISTRY, Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
